gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Charlotte
Princess Charlotte of the Planet of Thar, mostly known as simply Charlotte, is a major character. She is a refugee princess who hides on Earth, is grateful to the gang for taking care of her, and seems to see Nuttels as a positive role model. History The youngest daughter of King Percival and Queen Celeste of the Planet of Thar, Charlotte was pampered but also educated rather well. She, however, never knew the hardships of life until her parents and elder sister Emma were kidnapped by Turrain during a visit to another planet, the news being disguised as capsizing massive wave. She was crowned Queen of the Planet of Thar shortly after the alleged funeral and became mute as a result. She didn't interact directly with her subjects out of fear, but even if she was scared, she always displayed a huge smile on her face. Her reign went uneventfully until a group who believed Charlotte's rules were "too liberal", that she is too juvenile to rule and might endanger the planet's autonomy. Most of the inhabitants agreed and started a riot against her. During the Gathering of the Intergalactic Council, the Duchess of Leopardia and The Admiral of Izsen convinced almost every ruler of the planets in the universe (except for Eloisa Wilkes and Eleanor Wilkes) that Charlotte is a threat and should "eliminate" her. However, Eloisa and Eleanor got a plan on short notice to hide her in their castle in Keotopia. Five years later, the Intergalactic Council discovered Charlotte has been hiding there all along, and the three and Rowena decided to flee the planet and hide on Earth. Charlotte went missing from her parental substitute and landed in the Forest of Doom, where the gang found her during a field trip. Eloisa and Eleanor eventually found Charlotte months after their landing and thus befriended the gang rather quickly. Despite the fact they live in Vallejo (two miles away from Elmore) trying to be as civil as possible, Charlotte occasionally goes with the Watterson and Nuttels kids on their misadventures. Appearance Charlotte is a rather short alien with a dull lavender complexion and puffy brown hair in long pigtails. Her head vaguely resembles a slice of toast, and she has a wide turquoise stripe tied with a narrower, indigo one as a result of Cobby accidentally overusing his powers on her. She has large eyes with sky blue pupils. Her attire consists of a purple tea-length dress with a mauve laced collar tied with a purple ribbon and a brooch with a coral red gemstone, mauve cuffs and trimmings, white socks and black Mary Janes. Personality Charlotte is the best example of the proverb "ignorance is bliss": she doesn't know (or tries to ignore) the bad things surrounding her all the time and remains one of the most, if not the most optimistic character in the series. Due to her rather sudden introduction to the human society, Charlotte has yet to understand many social cues and is seen as overly eccentric and weird. She is very energetic, curious about the world she hides in from the Intergalactic Council, and very impressionable. If she acts rude, it's mostly because she genuinely doesn't get the situation. She is a hedonist at times, mostly because she was spoiled rotten as a child. She seems to venerate Nuttels since she is the first human who was nice of her. At first, Nuttels saw her as a nuisance, but with time, as the two knew each other better, Charlotte grew in her eyes. Martha still doesn't understand what does she sees good in her, but tries to help her understand the world nonetheless. She also likes Mabel's boisterous yet friendly demeanor. She is somewhat clingy, this being the reason she doesn't have many interaction with other minor characters Trivia *Her favorite animal is frog, but keeps calling them "forgs". Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Other Species Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse